


Bubbles

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jonathan and T'Pol and a bubble bath





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Trek is not my intellectual property. This is for fun, not profit.
> 
> This was written for "The Drabble" game at The Delphic Expanse fan community.
> 
> The prompt was: Bubble

The perfumed water was warm against T'Pol's skin. Still, she shifted uncomfortably, intently examining the fluff of bubbles in her hand.

She heard a sharp pop behind her. Jonathan had opened a bottle.

â€œRelax.â€ He pushed a flute of golden bubbles into her sudsy fingers. â€œEvery woman deserves champagne in a bath once in a while.â€

â€œBathing for pleasure is not a common recreational pursuit on Vulcan,â€ she reminded him, taking a sip.

â€œNeither is mating,â€ he said, water and suds cascading over the side as he crawled in. â€œBut you've gotten used to _that_.â€


End file.
